The Prehistoric Park Animal Keeper's Guide
by DaDog
Summary: As a Prehistoric Park employee, you get the privilege to work with the likes of previous extinct animals. However, if you want to survive longer than five minutes, then you need to have knowledge on it's inhabitants. Based off of Extinction World and Back from the Ashes, this guide will info on behavior, diet, lifespan and more. Welcome to the ultimate guide book.
1. Tyrannosaurus Rex

Tyrannosaurus Rex

Current Park Population: 8

Park Diet: Genetically modified cows (pre-killed)

Natural Diet: Hadrosaurs and ceratopsians, occasionally cannibalistic

Lifespan: 28 Years

Habitat: Open: Wooded areas with large amounts of food and water supplies

Native Ecosystem: North America

Breeding Season: Year-round

Gestation Period: Four to six months

Eggs Laid: One to five, occasionally six, depends on the food supply

Hatching Time: One to three weeks, depends on the climate

Danger Level: Ten out of ten

Tyrannosaurus Rex is the world's most famous dinosaur, along with Triceratops, Velociraptor, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Brontosaurus. They have black feathers that are found all around the body, except for the head, which is blood red. The absence of feathers on the head is for the same reason that modern vultures have no feathers on their heads: to prevent the spread of bacteria.

Tyrannosaurus had a bacteria-filled mouth that is somewhat similar to a Komodo dragon's bite. If a Tyrannosaurus couldn't kill it's prey right away, then it would follow it's target and waited for the killer bacteria to weaken it's prey. Once it collapsed and couldn't get up again, Tyrannosaurus would swoop in for the kill.

Tyrannosaurus Rex were found all around North America and were the apex predators of their time. They also scavenged carcasses and the young could learn to duck their heads underwater in order to catch fish. Adult Tyrannosaurus would occasionally cannibalize younger Tyrannosaurus that weren't related to them.

Tyrannosaurus Rex lived in loosely formed packs and often fought with one another for dominance. Tyrannosaurus had multiple weapons in it's arsenal that it could use: it's teeth, it's tail, their giant foot claws, the head (which could be used as a devastating battering ram), and their bacteria. Their teeth were the size and shape of a banana and they could use their great roars to disorientate close by creatures, prey or predator.

Tyrannosaurus Rex had small arms in dinosaur standards, but that is because they evolved to have a devastating bone-crunching bite. If Tyrannosaurs had survived past the Cretaceous extinction event and the volcanic atmosphere that was killing the dinosaurs off before the asteroid hit, they might have lost their arms all together. Despite their arms being relatively small, they were still powerful and were the size of an adult human's arm.

Despite popular belief, it wasn't the singular large asteroid that killed Tyrannosaurus Rex and the rest of the dinosaur dynasty. The large asteroid carried a gravitational field of it's own and picked smaller asteroids, comets, and meteors in it while it headed in the direction of earth.

Tyrannosaurus are an aggressive species. Good news: they won't attack for no reason. Bad news: they don't need much of a reason. All you have to do is get into their personal space or look at them directly in the eye and you can find yourself on the wrong side of a Tyrannosaur's mouth.

Tyrannosaurus at the end of the Cretaceous had black and grey feathers to camouflage with the volcanic ash common around the volcanoes of ancient North America. However, at the beginning of their reign, Tyrannsaurus feathers were green, yellow, orange, black, grey, and red feathers to camouflage with the forests of the Cretaceous.

Significant events that have happened that have included the Tyrannosaurus are Cronus nearly eating Nigel, the Tyrannosaurus pack defeating the Indominus Rex during the Indominus Incident, and Cronus nearly killing Indy by himself.

Prehistoric Park's pack may be dangerous, but are truly a sight to behold. When they roar, it sounds like the very earth is roaring, and they are extremely protective parents. As long as they are in a visitor safe and proper environment, they will be available for the world to wonder at for generations.


	2. Triceratops Horridus

Triceratops Horridus

Present Park Population: 27

Park Diet: Ferns, elephant feed, horse feed, cow feed, low shrubs, cycads, banana leaves, watermelons, pumpkins

Natural Diet: Ferns, low shrubs, cycads

Lifespan: 32 Years

Habitat: Open: Open areas with large amounts of food

Native Ecosystem: North America

Breeding Season: June and July

Gestation Period: Three months

Eggs Laid: Seven to eighteen

Hatching Time: Three to five weeks, depends on atmospheric moisture

Danger Level: Seven out of ten

Triceratops Horridus is the Cretaceous equivalent of bison: tough, sturdy, and short-tempered. Although they are normally peaceful, they will attack viciously once provoked. They form mixed herds with Torosaurus Latus and have extremely hostile reactions to Tyrannosaurs.

Tyrannosaurus had it's job cut out for trying to hunt these creatures. They had three foot long brow horns, quilled hindquarters, and a herding behavior that is similar to Africa's Cape buffalo. Once one was provoked, the entire herd would attack. They are less docile than Torosaurus and seem to love pumpkins and watermelons immensely.

The Triceratops genus was found all around North America and were one of the most successful herbivores of their time, with herds of them roaming all across the Cretaceous landscape. They normally stay away from Ankylosaurus, but could live with them if need be. Young Triceratops that had been abandoned by their herds would create groups that followed Ankylosaurus for protection.

Triceratops lived in small, but tightly knit groups of seven in the Cretaceous. They can grow to become twenty feet long and weigh seven tons. The are able to go surprisingly long without water and laid thick eggs to protect them from Troodon. The herd would stay in one area where the eggs would hatch, then leave once the eggs hatched. The young Triceratops would either follow or get left behind. Triceratops are born able to walk like wildebeest and horses, so almost always the young follow.

Triceratops are like elephants, with a hierarchy and matriarch. Unlike elephants though, adult male Trikes are allowed in the herd. The males are especially hostile to Tyrannosaurus, sometimes even killing Tyrannosaurus in a matter of minutes. Due to popular belief, Triceratops can not charge at attackers with it's horns. To charge at an attacker would lead to the horns being damaged, cracked, or even taken off. Instead, Triceratops will gore attackers from the sides or front on the belly.

Triceratops at one point viewed Gyrospheres as threats, as they were an unfamiliar object. Over time, the Triceratops got accustomed to them and even tolerated them, allowing them to be in their midst.

They are a peaceful, but short-tempered species. They are highly aggravated by loud objects, especially motorcycles and tolerate trucks and jeeps, but run away at the sight of helicopters above.

At Prehistoric Park, multiple herds are maintained, partly because of the of the low tolerance of too many other Trikes, partly to make the environment more real for the ankylosaurs, hadrosaurs, and Trikes themselves. As long as a Triceratops Horridus is not disturbed, it is safe to observe and hopefully Prehistoric Park's are here to stay in public viewing for generations to come.


	3. Torosaurus Latus

Torosaurus Latus

Current Park Population: 37

Park Diet: Ferns, elephant feed, cow feed, low shrubs, cycads, banana leaves, watermelons, cantaloupes, lettuce

Natural Diet: Ferns, low shrubs, cycads

Lifespan: 36 Years

Habitat: Open: Open areas with large amounts of food

Native Ecosystem: North America

Breeding Season: June and July

Gestation Period: Two months

Eggs Laid: Six to thirteen

Hatching Time: Three to four weeks

Danger Level: Five out of ten

Torosaurus Latus is a smaller, more docile relative of Triceratops. If Trikes are the buffalo of of the Cretaceous, then the Toros are the elk: less big, dangerous, and strong, but also more docile, faster, and smaller. In turn, they have better eyesight and hearing than Triceratops.

Torosaurus form mixed herds with Triceratops Horridus and share many of the same behaviors. An important difference to consider when trying to escape an angry Torosaurus: unlike Trikes, Toros can swim. While they do not swim normally, Toros will swim on especially hot days. They will even graze on plants under the water like a moose.

Similar to Triceratops Horridus, Torosaurus Latus lives in herds of only seven individuals. They require less space and water than Trikes, but, surprisingly, more food. Torosaurus was weaker than Triceratops. A Toro is easily enraged like a bull. This is a bit surprising since Torosaurus means Bull Lizard. The Torosaurus seem to have a great love for banana leaves.

A common misconception is that Torosaurus and other ceratopsians can charge with their horns like a bull, deer, or rhinoceros. This behavior has been proven impossible for Triceratops Horridus, since their horns would likely break, and Torosaurus, since they have more fragile horns. At one point, when the two ceratopsian species perceived Gyrospheres as threat, but that point has since passed.

Torosaurus horns shed annually from juveniles, just like juvenile Trikes. These horns and other biofacts of extinct animals are carefully collected by the keepers who, in turn, turn these over to Prehistoric Presents, a park shop that sells rare items like carnivore teeth, shed Megaloceros and ceratopsian horns, animal tooth jewelry, and Neanderthal tools and items, among more.

As long as one Torosaurus isn't unhappy or disturbed, then the rest of the herd will leave you in peace. Safari jeeps can go right up to them and not be attacked. Torosaurus recognize their keepers, like almost every other animal, and will walk right up to them, hoping to be rewarded with a bunch of banana leaves, their favorite food on Earth, past and present.

The Torosaurus is a fascinating animal and as long as it is respected, it will remain calm and peaceful. It has been debated as to allowing a petting zoo be made for the babies to be petted, but that idea has since passed. Visitors are allowed to feed adults lettuce from an iron pole in the safari tours. With such a calm and easy to take care of species, Torosaurus is a favorite among park staff.


	4. Ankylosaurus Magniventris

Ankylosaurus Magniventris

Current Park Population: 8

Park Diet: Ferns, cow feed, cycads, magnolia flowers, horse feed, water plants, rhinoceros feed

Natural Diet: Ferns, low shrubs, cycads

Lifespan: 53 Years

Habitat: Open: Areas large amounts of food

Native Ecosystem: North America

Breeding Season: March to July

Gestation Period: Four months

Eggs Laid: Four to seven

Hatching Time: Three to seven weeks

Danger Level: Five out of ten

Ankylosaurus is not necessarily an extremely famous dinosaur, but it is infact still relatively well known. They are a dirt brown color on the top, while their underbellies are a dazzling yellow and their club a foggy grey. They have small quills in between armor that are so small that it is almost impossible to see them. The Ankylosaurus can raise these at will to create an uncomfortable feeling in a predator's mouth and juvenile Ankylosaurus can roll into a ball, like a modern hedgehog, and protect itself from threats.

The armour of an adult Ankylosaurus is almost impossible to destroy. It is even bulletproof. This armor is made of solid bone, along with it's devastating tail club. The club of the Ankylosaurus is strong enough to kill Tyrannosaurus Rex with a well-placed hit. The tail club must be avoided at all costs.

Ankylosaurus was found all across the continent of North America. Ankylosaurus are normally passive, unless disturbed. Nothing at the end of the reign of the dinosaurs could kill an Ankylosaurus. However, earlier in the late Cretaceous, Tyrannosaurus Rex packs would herd Ankylosaurus into the mountains, where another Tyrannosaurus would often have a large boulder over the ledge of a canyon or mesa. They would drop these rocks down to either pin the tail of the Ankylosaurus under a rock or break the back or neck of the Ankylosaurus. They would only have one shot and these strategies were mostly unsuccessful.

Ankylosaurus were a flexible species, being to make the most of any environment they lived in and able to live either alone or in herds. These herds can consist of anywhere between four to fifteen animals, although in migrations, they could come together in herds of forty. If young Triceratops Horridus are separated from herds, they look for Ankylosaurus to protect them. Sometimes, entire herds of Triceratops grow up around a single Ankylosaurus, which follow it as an alpha and protect it forever after.

Ankylosaurus was extremely adaptable and lived for a long time compared to the dinosaur species in the late Cretaceous. Ankylosaurus are able to swim, although don't do so unless necessary. They also are able to intimidate an entire pack of Tyrannosaurus by raising themselves of the ground as far as they can, raising their tail before smashing it into the ground and bellowing.

Ankylosaurus was an extremely resilient species and may have even have survived the volcanic gases and fumes that were killing off the rest of the dinosaurs. Unfortunately for Ankylosaurus, the asteroid brought the end of the species by sending dust clouds into the air around the world and killing off the plants. When the plants died, the herbivores died. And when the herbivores died, the carnivores died.

Ankylosaurus won't attack unless disturbed. If you make eye contact with one and hold it with the Ankylosaurus for several minutes, it will back down. This means that it is easy to avoid confrontation with this magnificent, but deadly species.

The herd of Ankylosaurus at Prehistoric Park doesn't usually stick together, but they are almost always viewable. The leader of the herd is Andy, the first animals ever brought back from the past. The herd is often seen from the monorail and is always available from the jeep tour. As long as they are kept calm and not frightened, the magnificent Ankylosaurus will stay on display.


	5. Mammothus Primigenius

Mammuthus Primigenius (The Woolly Mammoth)

Current Park Population: 12

Park Diet: Grasses, berries, bushes, mosses, water plants, flowers, elephant feed, bison feed, cow feed, horse feed

Natural Diet: Grasses, berries, bushes, mosses, water plants, flowers

Lifespan: Sixty Years

Habitat: Open: Seasonal snowy areas with large amounts of food during Spring

Native Ecosystem: North America, Europe, Asia

Breeding Season: March to June

Gestation Period: Two years

Number of Young: One

Danger Level: Four out of ten

As one of the most famous prehistoric or extinct animals, it comes to little surprise that the woolly mammoth is popular among guests, only beaten by Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus, Jurassic and Hell Creek herbivore species, sabertooth species, and raptors. Several other animals give the mammoth a run for it's money popularity wise, including Australopithecus, cave bears, dire wolves, terror birds, Megalodon, Tylosaurus, Titanoboa, and extinct petting zoo breeds.

Woolly mammoths have long tusks, with them varying between the sexes. Males had curved tusks for fighting off predators and other males during mating season, while females had straight tusks that acted as perfect spears and snow shovels. Woolly mammoths have coat colors ranging from brown to red to black and even grey. There are unconfirmed sightings of white woolly mammoths in the North by Neanderthals when the remained in the Pleistocene. Woolly mammoths have small ears to help keep heat instead of lose heat.

During breeding season, male woolly mammoths have been known to joust with each other for hours, even days, until one of them either wins or drops from exhaustion. In severe cases, males have been known to fight to the death for breeding rights to an entire herd of females, while another male sneaks around them and mates with the females.

Woolly mammoths were found all over North America, Asia, and Europe. They frequently migrated to the North during summer to keep cool during the blistering summer months and South towards warmer parts during winter to keep at least semi-warmer than the Northern climates. Woolly mammoths generally eat almost anything, except for pine needles, ironically the most common vegetation at the time of their demise.

Females formed tight herds with their family members, mostly consisting of females and juveniles. Males generally live alone, although they may form bachelor pairs or trios. If a male tries to join a herd, females then get aggressive, chasing the male away. The rescued Neanderthals of Prehistoric Park have claimed that one special herd, which they considered sacred because of it's uniqueness and never hunted from, consisted of members of both male and females. During breeding season, these mammoths never fought with each other, but simply stayed with mates, which they chose for life. Prehistoric Park is planning missions to save this unique herd to add to the gene pool of the current animals.

Woolly mammoths are generally kind and peaceful creatures that are little different in mind and soul from an elephant. However, they can get dangerous if need be. Their trunks can squeeze the life out of European cave lions and cave hyenas, while they have powerful kicks that can send several men flying. No explanation is needed for what they can do with their sharp and gleaming white tusks.

Woolly mammoths love snow, eating it instead of drinking water during wintertime. Woolly mammoths also have been known to throw it at what they considered threats. It is almost comical to see a cave lion try to sneak up on a mammoth calf before all of the adults pelt and bury the unfortunate feline in a mound of snow. Mammoths have even gone a step further to prevent future threats from reappearing, by knocking predators unconscious before looking for a mammoth pit trap and throwing it in, letting it die at the hands of the handicraft of early man or Neanderthal.

The woolly mammoth was a majestic beast, but, sadly, still passed away. A whole number of reasons caused the extinction of these mighty and gentle animals. Global temperature started to rise, decreasing frozen grassland and replacing it with pine forest. The decrease of predators allowed several populations in Asia to explode, consuming all the vegetation there before dying themselves. Overhunting from early humans added on. With each population falling, one by one, the mammoths became extinct.

Woolly mammoths are extremely tolerant, as long as they aren't provoked. However, it is wise if one doesn't corner and frighten a juvenile mammoth. Otherwise, the mother of the calf will rush to it's aid, followed by the rest of the herd. Another wise tip is to try and avoid adult males during mating season, as they are likely to attack without any warning.

A strange and unconfirmed legend of Neanderthal legend says that in the far North, an entirely white subspecies of woolly mammoth lives. An expedition to try and locate this population is being prepared for the coming years. It is thought that these "spirit mammoths" have the potential to become the park's most iconic creature, aside from Python.

Dr. Henry Wu has begun the extraction of DNA from frozen mammoth carcasses to clone them to expand the gene pool of the woolly mammoth even more. As these mammoths could not be saved, as that would change the future, they are to be cloned, only for the greater good for species preservation. These clones are one hundred percent pure and over sixty carcasses have had their DNA extracted so far.

Prehistoric Park realizes that most of the habitats that their animals lived in could never be replaced, meaning that most of their residents could never live in the wild. However, several projects like Project Passenger (passenger pigeon), Project Puma (Eastern cougar), and Project Paradise (dodos and Mauritius animals) have been discussed, with Project Puma already in place. For especially large animals, like mammoths, it would take thousands or millions of acres to house a single herd. Luckily, Pleistocene Park in Russia was made for simply the reason of a project like Project Pleistocene (woolly mammoths and such). Once mammoth population are high enough, several individuals will be sent over to see how they react. If all goes well, more mammoths, alongside several other animals, will be sent over.

While it may be a bit troublesome, the woolly mammoth is a peaceful creature that rarely means to harm anyone. And, as long as they aren't harmed, Prehistoric Park's mammoths will be a symbol of hope for generations to come, in both Prehistoric Park and Pleistocene Park.

 ** _Finally! Okay, so I figured I may as well update this and at least give everyone one chapter on this Sunday since I had to start doing the chapter all over again. Anyways, I hope you all like it. So, please tell me what you think about this chapter and my new series on the Serengeti Swampland. Peace out!_**


	6. Coelodonta Antiquitatis

Coelodonta Antiquitatis (The Woolly Rhinoceros)

Park Diet: Grasses, bushes, mosses, flowers, elephant feed, horse feed, rhinoceros feed, tapir feed, soft rocks

Natural Diet: Grasses, bushes, mosses, flowers, soft rocks

Lifespan: Forty eight years

Habitat: Seasonal snowy areas with large amounts of food during Spring and forest clearings

Native Ecosystem: Europe, Asia

Breeding Season: March

Gestation Period: A year and a half

Number of Young: One, rarely twins

Danger Level: Eight out of ten

Living alongside one of our most famous animals, the woolly mammoth, Coelodonta are a hardy animals that can take quite a beating from the environment, predators, and each other. They are flexible in their eating habits and both their natural and park diets expand quite a bit when the opportunity presents itself. Although they are flexible in their eating habits, woolly rhinoceros prefer to graze on grasses buried under the snow, actually preferring to eat the snow instead of using their legs or massive horn to shovel or kick the snow aside. It is because of this behavior that woolly rhinoceros urinate frequently.

Coelodonta have powerful horns up to two feet long, which may look about normal for a rhinoceros, but can pack a lot more of a wallop, due to the variety and size of the predators native to the woolly rhino's ecosystem. This may, however be, because the woolly rhinoceros will charge much faster and more recklessly than the regular African and Asian species that live on today. Coelodonta can release kicks too, but they would do no good at doing anything except kicking up dirt and snow since they are short and are restricted in their movement because of their shaggy fur.

During breeding season, male Coelodonta will gather together in clearings or grasslands and fight each other for the ever growing masses of females that watch them fight. The winners of the fights get the females, while the more injured losers were often picked off by the ravenous hoards of cave hyenas or the small prides of cave lions that skirted around the sides. Teenage Neanderthals would participate in this fighting too, making bets of the rarest meats and herbs (only the Neanderthals that Green Stripe had taught) in seeing which rhino would win the fight.

Woolly rhinoceros were found all over Asia and Europe. They never migrated from the areas they lived in, eventually leading towards their downfall via the vanishing grasslands being replaced by vast seas of pine forests. These pine forests, although good nourishment to the insects, which in turn was good nourishment to the birds, were terrible nourishment for the large grazers that filled the largest niches all over the world.

Woolly rhinoceros generally lived alone or in a kind of primitive form of a herd, where the animals would occasionally gather together for no apparent reason other than to perhaps to remember the scents of each other and defend the calves the females have. Males generally stay away from the groups when another male is already there, trying to avoid any unnecessary fighting. If this behavior didn't exist in males, it is possible that males in the wild would have been much much more rare, already being rare as they are.

Woolly rhinoceros are a very temperamental and territorial species that are much more different than one would expect them to be from modern rhinoceros species. These normally tough animals do have a softer side though. They learn to eventually recognize their keepers and come running up to the fence whenever they see them. They quite enjoy having their shaggy fur being brushed or washed, as insects often get caught in their fur. In the wild, a still extant bird, the little egret.

Woolly rhinos will eat snow instead of drinking water when water is too scarce. Woolly rhinoceros have little to no predators. The few animals that would even consider attacking them are desperate cave lions and especially angry cave bears. Neanderthals would hunt them, but only in times of severe hardship or when going through the Hunter's Passage Ritual.

The woolly rhinoceros was a scary beast that had no equal in the Pleistocene world, unless one counts Megalania and Quinkana (which have yet to be rescued. Coelodonta were feared by all, even early humans and Neanderthals, but still went extinct because of the unseeable threat that is climate change and the one thing that it feared: fire. The main weapon of man for the burning of swamps where they often ate, gathered, drank, and slept.

Woolly rhinoceros were intolerant of anything that followed them for too long, perceiving them to be either an annoyance or threat. This often led to the deaths of many children who didn't heed their parents directions to stay in the village and stay away from rhinos. They were often killed by rhinos, knowing that one predator or annoyance killed now was one less in the future. The exceptions for this "kill rule" were birds, baby animals, parents going to retrieve them, rodents, and foxes.

In a very strange legend that the Neanderthals have, it is said that, in the North, is a snowy and lush hidden region that harbors white woolly mammoths that don't fear man, pure white cave lions who hunted red roe deer, cave bears who grew smaller than normal, and a variety of regular animals, alongside the special. And among these animals are Coelodonta who form vast herds numbering up to two hundred. While unlikely to be true, this legend of the hidden valley has intrigued enough InGen, Prehistoric Park staff members, Masrani Global staff, and head staff and keepers to look into a possible expedition to look for and possibly rescue the unique animals of this valley. However, many more dangerous missions will have to follow to prepare to face the supposedly all-powerful mammoth guardian that protects the swamp, which is located at the entrance of the valley.

Dr. Henry Wu has extracted the of DNA of frozen mammoth carcasses and plans to do this with other animals, such as woolly rhinos and cave lions to expand the gene pool of the park's animals. However, Nigel has recently put his foot down to this decision to clone extinct animals, saying that, as much as he would love to add onto the park's animal population and give these creatures a second shot at life, they wouldn't be "true" creatures.

Prehistoric Park prides itself at giving sanctuary to animals and plants that will never again have a shot of living in the wild. However, a few species have a bright candle burning for them outside of the park and one of those species is Coelodonta Antiquitatis. With Project Pleistocene hoping to take place once the woolly rhinoceros population has built up enough, a population of several animals will be sent to Pleistocene Park to hopefully create a semi-wild breeding population.

As tough and aggressive as Coelodonta Antiquitatis is, it can be a gentle beast too, as shown when a mother cares and defends her baby from harm. As long as these woolly animals are given a wide enough bubble, it is guaranteed that they will continue to live on their normally peaceful lives.

 **Finally! After FOREVER I have updated. Ya, I wanted to tell you guys about why I couldn't publish Serpents of Cerrejon, but I felt like I would be giving too many excuses as to why I couldn't publish chapters. So, I am going to put the truth out there: FanFiction hasn't been letting me post anything over 5,000 characters. It is most likely my computer, so I need to get it checked. But ya. I will write a chapter to whatever story the first person who comments to this wants (other than BFTA and DOTI). But, you need to comment before Sunday guys. That happened last time, hence why I wasn't able to get a new chapter out. So ya. Keep being awesome guys. Bye!**


	7. Ursus Spelaeus

Ursus Spelaeus (The Cave Bear)

Park Diet: Berries, apples, potatoes, carrots, pears, plums, pine cones, watermelons, pumpkins, nuts, roots, reeds, twigs, grass, honey, fish, raw pork chops, eggs, bear feed, horse feed

Natural Diet: Berries, pine cones, nuts, roots, reeds, twigs, grass, honey, fish, carcasses, eggs

Lifespan: Twenty six years

Habitat: Seasonal snowy areas with large amounts of food during Spring and Summer, caves during the winter; will occasionally go into swamps and grasslands

Native Ecosystem: Europe

Breeding Season: February to June

Gestation Period: Six months

Number of Young: One to four, rarely five or six

Danger Level: Six out of ten

Cave bears are adaptable animals, that can change in size, diet, metabolism,and behavior in whatever environment they happen to be in. They can adjust to whatever species of plant or animal food which may be available to them. Like many of the large megafaunal herbivore species of the ecosystem it was native to, the cave bear would eat snow instead of digging the snow away with it's paw when looking for food. Just like many other creatures that shared this behavior in their native habitat, the cave bear would urinate frequently.

Cave bears are the proud owners of very powerful claws and teeth that can kill humans, Neanderthals, and small to medium animals attacking them with little effort. They must, however, be careful of breaking their claws, as they often take months to regrow. When cave bears do break their claws, they resort to their sharp teeth, which can be used to maul almost any kind of imaginable enemy in their natural habitat.

During their five-month breeding season, cave bears would look for a single female cave bear before attempting to woo them into mating with them and prove they have strong genes by hunting either a healthy fast yet weak animal, like a reindeer or horse, or a sick but still extremely strong animal, like a woolly rhino or small mammoth. Most of the cave bears went after fast prey, due to them being significantly less dangerous. This behavior allowed for male cave bears to have a higher survival rate than Coelodonta males.

Cave bears were found in a variety of habitats all over Europe. The cave bear was a species that could make use of almost any habitat that was presented to it, even the pine forests that led to the decline of the large Eurasian herbivores of the Pleistocene. However, despite it's adaptability to multiple environments, the cave bear unfortunately went extinct. The reason that these magnificent omnivores went extinct is because of climate change and early humans taking away important caves that the bears needed for hibernation during the Winter months.

Cave bears lived alone as solitary animals and seldom sought each other out, except for when it was mating season. Both males and females held their own territories and didn't normally seek to expand their territories. During the mating season, if a male cave bear came across a female with cubs, he would try to kill the female's cubs to bring her into heat, like modern grizzly bears. However, like modern grizzly bears as well, the males would often fail in their attempts, due to the female's deep maternal instincts to protect her young.

Cave bears are territorial and just as dangerous to approach as any other bear species. While these omnivores are willing to stay away from humans and Neanderthals, they won't tolerate humans and Neanderthals that get too close, attack it, or get in it's way. Like most animals, the cave bears eventually learn to recognize their keepers, but still aren't friendly towards them. They are, however, more tolerant of their keepers than other humans and Neanderthals.

Cave bears will willingly eat snow for water. The cave bear species had no natural predators, although cave lions and Neanderthal tribes would attack them in the most severe occasions. Young Neanderthal men would have to hunt them to complete the Hunter's Passage Ritual, a Neanderthal ritual that required all young men who were about to enter manhood and become a hunter to bring back the scalp of a Woolly Mammoth, the smaller horn of Coelodonta, the claws of a cave bear, the horns of an Aurochs, and the skin of a cave lion. Many young hunters described the hunting of the cave bear as the most delicate and an indeed terrifying part of their journey, which would take them far and wide across their known territories.

Cave bears are terrifying beasts that didn't take s**t from anyone and do not take practical jokes nicely (this particular segment was added by Nick). They are mean, stole my lunch on the first week I was working here, and contribute nothing to society or the park in any way. They are no-good creatures that eat, sleep, eat snow, sleep some more, and eat my sandwiches.

The cave bears of Prehistoric Park are willing to share their territory with other cave bears because of the plentiful food and them no longer having to hold their own territories, thus allowing for multiple cave bears to live peacefully within a close proximity to each other.

A Neanderthal legend states that a valley in North a hidden and lush valley exists where smaller-than-normal cave bears live alongside a variety of other animals. An increasing amount of evidence has started to point at the actual existence of this hidden valley. Nigel, Chiyo, and Mahak hope to eventually one day go there to capture animals said to be unique there like white woolly mammoths and cave lions, red roe deer, and Coelodonta who have an advanced herd behavior.

As no known frozen cave bear carcasses exist, Wu doesn't have any current plans to clone cave bears. And, after much persuasive action by the famous Jurassic period carnivore expert, Drew Luczynski, the famous lion and African mammalian carnivore researcher, who has chosen to go by the codename A-LionGleek, and an inspirational young teenager named Nathan, Nigel has decided against his previous belief that cloned animals aren't true animals and has given a thumbs up on proceeding to clone them. Henry Wu has now proceeded to extract DNA from as many specimens as possible before a new company by the name of E.O. Inc buys them for research into Pleistocene environmental niches to help further Prehistoric Park's and Pleistocene Park's of hopefully returning extinct Eurasian animals into the wild.

Prehistoric Park would normally plan to one day reintroduce a Pleistocene Eurasian animal, but, unfortunately, the cave bear wasn't part of the Russian mammoth steppe ecosystem. This, therefore, has made it unreleasable in Pleistocene Park. InGen has thought of making a smaller park in Western Russia, where it could be in a semi-wild environment.

All and all, the cave bear is a species that can be enjoyed from afar, if one makes sure not to aggravate it in any way. With a fierce appearance, yet furry and cuddly exterior, these beasts of the ice age are sure to be enjoyed by the public for a long time.

 **Sorry Avian, but majority wins the cloning issue. Henry clones plants, invertebrates, and even small vertebrates that get caught in amber, like frogs and lizards, so why should a mammoth or rhinoceros be any different. All creatures are deserving of life. To A-LionGleek, Nathanoraptor, and Drew: thank you for defending my earlier decisions at cloning mammoths and such. I had figured, that cloning mammoths should still be done because it would bring fresh genes into the park's current gene pool. It also said on the Masrani Global website that one of Wu's camps had planned to clone frozen woolly mammoths, so yeah. Anyways, peace out guys!**


End file.
